


Pointy (Part 2)

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prompto, My Vampire Boyfriend [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Loss, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Getting Together, Human/Vampire Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Prompto Argentum, Vampire Sex, fat reader, plus size reader, prom's kind of a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto gets what he wants--your body.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Prompto, My Vampire Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714786
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	Pointy (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: All my readers who don't care that I'm trying to write ONE-SHOTS here, jfc
> 
> Y'all thirsty ass vampire sluts, I hope this is what you wanted  
> _______  
> Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated with SqEn, Final Fantasy, or Final Fantasy XV.

Prompto sets you on the bed. You quickly close your blinds and turn on your lamp. Prompto unwraps his scarf and sets it on the small armchair that’s in the corner of your room, then turns. He’s got his favorite graphic chocobo-print t-shirt on underneath the leather jacket—how someone can be so sexy and dorky at the same time is beyond you, but Prompto manages just fine. He peers at you, making no other movement. 

“You’re sure you want this? I don’t...I don’t want to hurt you. But I also want you to know how much I crave you. There’s no going back after this.” Prompto manages to look turned-on and terrified at the same time. “I can take rejection, y’know. I’m not the delicate little twink everyone thinks I am. I’m not going to stop being your friend if you don’t want this.” 

“Prompto, I already told you. I want _you_. I have for a long time. Even before I figured out that you’re a vampire.” 

“You’re _sure_ you’re not scared of me?” Prompto sheds his leather jacket and drops it on the floor. 

You shake your head, shifting on the bed to sit up on your knees. Averting his gaze, you slowly lift up your thin t-shirt and pull it over your head, letting it settle on the sheets beside you. Your cheeks are burning with embarrassment as you now sit half-nude in front of your best friend. “I...” you bite your lip. “This is what I look like. Are you sure you want _me_?” 

Prompto says nothing for several seconds, and you finally lift your eyes to him. He’s gripping the top of his thigh with one hand, and the other is balled into a fist. He’s shaking, and his mouth has dropped open, revealing the pearly, prominent fangs. Prompto licks his lips. “Fuck,” he mutters. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” He moves lightning fast, falling out of his clothes with all the grace of a drunk toddler, smooth vampiric reflexes failing him. He’s naked before you know it, and before you can appreciate his lean, chiseled body, he’s crawling onto the bed, staring you down like prey. 

You gulp and lie on your back, shimmying out of your pants and underwear. Prompto stops and blinks, letting his eyes flutter closed as he moves over you and settles the full weight of himself down on top of you. You feel it instantly—Prompto’s body is hard and cool, a stark transition to your expansive softness and warmth. He slots your bodies together like perfect puzzle pieces and kisses you tenderly, sighing softly and moaning into your mouth, gently pressing his hard length against your thick thighs. 

“Holy shit,” he says, pulling away enough to speak. He rests his forehead on yours. “You’re...you’re so soft and _warm_.” He lifts one hand and trails it along your jaw, down your neck, along your collarbones. He squeezes one heavy breast and growls, rolling his hips _hard._

You whine as he dips down and licks long strips along your neck kissing and sucking lightly, grazing you with his fangs but not breaking skin. Your fingers fly to his soft blond hair and you grip hard and pull, realizing that he probably barely feels it. Prompto cries out as you pull, and then it all happens in a matter of seconds—you feel a sharp, warm pain, flooding wet, and then Prompto’s fangs are buried in that soft junction of neck and shoulder, and he begins to _drink_. You’re barely prepared for the flush of pleasure that comes after the initial shock of being bitten. You drop your hands from Prompto’s hair to his back and hold on for dear life as you feel yourself go limp in his arms. 

Prompto shakes with pleasure and satisfaction as he drinks, growling low and heavy against your skin. He drops one arm and parts your thighs and pushes two fingers into your dripping sex, causing you to buck up against him. You’re crying out in near rapture as Prompto fucks you with his fingers and drinks his fill. It’s only when you start to feel slightly dizzy that you find the wherewithal to twist your fingers in his hair and yank his head back. It doesn’t dislodge him, but it’s enough of a signal. Prompto pulls from your neck and sucks hard on the bite marks, licking his saliva into them, not pulling away until he’s sure that your blood is no longer flowing out. He withdraws his fingers and lifts himself up to gaze into your eyes. You sniff back tears and stare at him, head spinning with the overwhelming sensations. 

Prompto actually blushes, and you can’t help but feel proud that it’s _your_ blood in his system that’s allowing him the small human function. 

“Hey,” you croak, utterly spent. 

“Holy gods,” breathes Prompto, licking his lips. “You’re better than I ever imagined.” 

“You’re blushing.” 

“You’re fucking with me.” 

You giggle. “I’m not. That’s my blood that’s doing that, yeah?” 

Prompto grins gorgeously and nods. “It’s, uh. Also your blood that’s doing _this_.” He rolls his hips, and oh—oh, yeah. He’s at full mast now, completely ready. He licks his lips, fangs still descended but clean of blood. “I didn’t hurt you?” 

“No--it was so quick, like getting a shot. After the initial bite it felt—good. Amazing. Like I want you to do it again and again. Please, Prompto. Bite me all over.” 

Prompto hangs his head and chuckles. “You taste so good--I wanna drink you dry. But I don’t want to make you pass out, either.” 

“Then just make little bites—please, Prom. Please fuck me. I want you so badly, I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“I would say you’d be the death of me, but technically I’m already dead.” He snorts. 

“You’re such a dork.” 

“Yeah, well. Even vampires have their flaws.” 

You shake your head as you reach up to cup the side of his face. He leans into it, and his skin feels a little warmer, now. “You’re flawless.” 

Prompto hums appreciatively at the praise and positions himself above you, lifting your legs and resting your ankles on his shoulders. You stare at his perfect body, all lean lines and defined muscle—his arms are solid from Crownsguard training, there’s shimmery stretch marks low on his hips. He’s all tight muscle and pale skin and freckles, slightly flushed with his recent meal. He’s so beautiful—you let out a sigh as you gaze up at him above you. Never in a million years dd you think Prompto would ever be your boyfriend. On top of that, your _vampire_ boyfriend—you have a feeling holidays were going to be very interesting from now on. 

“Hey,” Prompto purrs, breaking you from your reverie. “Still with me? Do we need to stop?” 

You shake your head. “No, of course not, I was just thinking...are you...are we...” 

“Do you want to date me?” Prompto finishes. “I’m not in the habit of using my friends for blood and sex and then dumping them.” 

You giggle. “Oh? Who else have you used for blood and sex?” 

Prompto actually blushes again, your blood rising high underneath his freckled cheeks. “No-no one! Not like...like that, I mean, I just...” He bites his lip. “Sometimes I...rent myself out. To people who are into kinks like that. So I can get a drink every now and then.” 

“Hey, I’m not—I'm not judging, Prompto. It’s not your fault, you need it to live.” You pause. “But wait, what do you do in the meantime?” 

Prompto rubs the back of his neck. “Well, Noct put in a good word with the police—I'm pretty much the death penalty for inmates on death row. And I made a deal with this one blood bank across town, near the Wall...” He shrugs. “I get by. I’m not opposed to biting the occasional small mammal, but wild squirrels and rabbits taste so gamey.” He shivers. “But if there’s no prisoners or if the blood bank’s low, or there’s no hits on my dating app, then...well, animals it is. But I’d rather not.” 

You stare at Prompto, trying to process all of this. “I want to date you, Prompto. I’ve wanted to go out with you for years now. You don’t have to sell yourself anymore, if you don’t want to. I want you to bite _me_.” 

Prompto grins, violet-blue eyes full of love and adoration. “Then I’ll be your vampire boyfriend, ____________.” He looks down at your body, and then at his rock-hard cock, flushed slightly pink. “Do you see what you do to me? I can’t get fully hard until I’ve had blood in my system, and you are by far the best I’ve ever tasted. You smell so good, and you taste incredible...” He parts his lips and licks his fangs. “Are you ready for me?” 

You nod, nearly breathless. “Please, Prompto. Fill me up. And then drink me.” 

Prompto nods and grabs the base of his cock and teases your folds for a good minute before slowly pushing into you, inch by inch, letting you adjust to his girth. When he finally bottoms out, he plants both of his arms on either side of your head; you wrap your thick legs around his lean hips and keep him flush against you. 

“Oh, _Astrals_ ,” he groans as he moves his hips in low, shallow thrusts. “You’re _amazing_ , shit, __________, I love you so much...” 

You moan brokenly as you feel your walls flutter around Prompto’s thick length. He’s not crazy-long, but he’s wide, and you feel stretched to your limit, but as Prompto begins to move, you feel yourself getting wetter and wetter, opening up for him. 

Prompto leans down, fangs bared, and bites into the fat that’s just above your left breast—you feel him swallow twice, then pull away and lick the wound closed. He does it to your other side, then he moves up to your shoulder and makes a whole series of smaller bites, only getting enough blood for one or two swallows before pulling away and moving to whatever new, unmarred patch of skin he can reach. 

The dual sensations of Prompto biting you gently everywhere and fucking you senseless is almost too much for you to stand. You feel yourself shaking with orgasm before you realize whats happening, all the while screaming out Prompto’s name in pure ecstasy. You hear one long, feral growl rip out of him just a few minutes later, and you feel him pulse inside of you, and he finally stills his hips. He lies flat on top of you again, sinking into your warmth as he eventually softens up and slips out of you. 

“Holy shit,” he murmurs. “ _Thank you_.” 

You snort as you pet Prompto’s pretty blond hair. “Did you just thank me for sex?” 

“Sorry,” laughs Prompto. “I’m pretty bad at this stuff.” 

“What, sex? Uh, you’re pretty amazing, actually.” 

“No, I mean...talking. And after.” 

“Well--hey, I mean. It’s me, right? You know me. We’re friends. This isn’t gonna change anything.” 

Prompto leans up and stares at you, smiling. “You’re right. Man, I’m so grateful that you’re into vampires.” 

“Yeah.” Then a thought hits you. “Hey, uh. So we didn’t use a condom. I’m on the pill, so it’s cool, but...I mean neither of us are virgins?” 

Prompto nods. “Oh, fuck, I didn’t even think to ask you—I'm so sorry. Are you worried about getting pregnant? Because I can tell you that there’s a 100% zero chance of that happening with me. I’m shooting blanks at this point, baby.” 

“Oh, well—that's good to know. But I was talking about...diseases.” 

Prompto shakes his head. “I can’t pick them up or harbor them. I mean we’ll go get tested if it makes you feel better, but I get checked by the Citadel pretty regularly. They even have a specialist who deals with...” he gestures to himself. “Us. Me. Vampires.” 

“Oh, _that’s_ convenient,” you laugh. “You’re so damn perfect that you can’t even catch AIDS.” 

Prompto snorts. “I’m far from perfect. Just weirdly superhuman.” He leans down to kiss you again, sighing softly into your mouth. 

You kiss him back, but a yawn hits you in the middle, causing you to break away and turn your head to the side to express your exhaustion. 

“Oh man, I probably took too much from you. You should sleep. And eat. Or eat again and then sleep. You need heavy protein,” Prompto coos, voice tinged with concern. 

“Nap first,” you murmur as a wave of fatigue suddenly crashes into you. You wrap yourself around Prompto, and he reaches back and draws your comforter over the both of you. 

Prompto molds himself to you and allows himself the rare nap as he holds you, blissfully drifting off into the morning, fully sated in more ways than one. 


End file.
